Pulling Pigtails
by SciFiSlashFreak
Summary: Noah 'Puck' Puckerman acted like a lot of things but apparently his age was not on the list. In fact it seemed as of lately he had jumped in an imaginary time machine and gone back to the second grade. A Puck/Kurt 1-shot.


**A/N: This is a WAY belated birthday gift for my friend Cameron who turned 19 all the way back in April. Sorry for the delay Cam. Luckily he's patient. I'd be lying however if I said this isn't a present for me too though cause I've been dying to do some Purt but have too many stories out to do any of my full length stories I have planed :(. So I shall have to be satisfied with a 1-shot for now.**

**Warning: Slash meaning Boy on Boy don't like don't read simple as that.**

**Rating: T for language mostly and some sexual references nothing big. All in all pretty tame for me lol.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned it Puck would have already realized his latent homosexuality and that Kurt is perfect for him. Finn would been written off somehow long ago. Mike would have more lines (Somehow having a threesome thing with Puck and Kurt possibly I'm not picky). Rachel would be less annoying. And when Bryan Ryan guess stared he and Mr. Shue totally would have hooked up. But none of that happened (Though come on we all totally wish it did right?) So obviously I don't own it. So don't sue me… though even if you did I have no money so….**

**Summary: Noah 'Puck' Puckerman acted like a lot of things but apparently his age was not on the list. In fact it seemed as of lately he had jumped in an imaginary time machine and gone back to the second grade.**

**

* * *

**

Noah 'Puck' Puckerman acted like a lot of things. A jackass, a badass, a stud, a sex shark, an idiot and basically an all around jerk. What was lacking on that rather short and not very wide ranged list was his age. In fact it seemed as of lately he had jumped in an imaginary time machine and gone back to the second grade.

You see in second grade he had the biggest crush on Quinn Fabray (Surprise Surprise right?) So to get her attention what did Noah do? Why he pushed her in the mud, trip her, stole her things, threw paper at her, called her names, ding dong ditched her house, and even pulled her pigtails. But he would always help her clean up, help her up, 'find' her things, act like he didn't know where the paper came from, apologize for the names (Only to call her one a minute later), blame Finn for the ditching, and threaten to beat up whoever was pulling her pigtails. It was his own weird second grade way of flirting. Looking back some girls might say it was cute. Not Quinn Fabray.

Needless to say she did not return his… affections.

Now fast forward to high school where Puck (he wasn't Noah anymore here) had long since learned that you didn't pull pigtails to get a girl to fuck you (Because the goal was no longer to get a girl to like him after all right? He just wanted to get them in bed.) No you had to talk to them (Gag) and whisper in their ear, touch them in all the right places, eventually all girls were putty in his hands. So what, you may ask, was it that made Puck go back to his pigtail pulling ways? You might be thinking: Quinn Fabray. Well you would be thinking wrong. She was as easy as any other girl. A few wine coolers and she was begging for Puck.

So what then?

Kurt Fucking Hummel.

No your eyes aren't failing you Puck had found himself inexplicably drawn to the McKinley Highs, no Lima Ohio's, resident fairy Kurt Hummel. How or why he had no idea. Maybe it was his confidence, or his ass (because hey even Puck could admit he had a nice one), or those lips, or those legs, or those hands, or those god damn eyes, or that _voice_. Hell when Puck thought about it, really thought about it (not just jacked off to the image of Hummel but like actually sat down and considered things… which usually led to jacking off to images of Hummel but at least he tried) there were about a million reasons for Puck to like Hummel. So Puck thought of reasons to not like him, he was a diva, he was demanding, thought he was better than everyone else. Puck sighed, this wasn't working even when he thought of the fag's faults he found them rather endearing and cute. (And sexy because come on if he was demanding in everyday life imagine how he was in bed. Puck shivered at the thought)

So Puck did the only logical thing. He jumped into his time machine and back to second grade he went.

Now since he had joined Glee he had been going easy on Hummel and all the other gleeks. He had to make sure that his…. Flirting (If you could call it that?) didn't make his fellow jocks think he was giving the green light for them to start picking on Hummel again. No Hummel was his. Only his.

.

.

He started simple. He tripped Hummel and blamed it on his competition. It was during glee while they were practicing a dance number. Kurt was in between him and Finn. Puck seized his opportunity and stuck his foot slightly out when he had to cross his legs sending Hummel to the ground. He shot an accusing glare at Finn (Who deserved this for not only having the undying affection of _his_ Hummel. But he was _still_ mad at him for whatever reason!) "Dude what the hell!"

Finn gave him a confused look, returning the glare "What?"

"You totally just tripped Hummel!" You said bending down so you were eye to eye with him "You ok fairy?" (Name calling _and_ tripping, two in one!)

Finn's sputtering like an idiot, not quite sure what happened (Nothing new there) but Puck's more focused on Hummel. Who is glaring at him wait a minute that's not how this works!

"I saw that" He whispers

"What?" Puck says vaguely confused

"Finn didn't trip me. You did. Asshole" And with that he pulls himself up (again not how it works!) and goes to reassure _Finn_ that he did nothing wrong. Well damn.

.

.

A week later he stole Hummel's scarf. The black one with a white design on it. Puck had thought he looked really good in it, damn good, downright sexy. Hadn't been easy to get either since he barley ever takes off his precious accessories but he was lucky it was a hot day and Hummel was sweaty from dancing. He took it.

Predictably Hummel was in a panic. Apparently he really liked that scarf or something. Puck kind of felt bad for taking it. He had planned to keep it for a week or so make Hummel feel really grateful when he 'found' it but for whatever reason when Hummel came in the music room on day two of the missing scarf his eyes looking almost puffy Puck couldn't take it. After glee he approached the poor guy. "Hey… uh Hummel I found your stupid scarf" Puck said pulling it out of his backpack.

His eyes got wide with happiness and without thinking apparently he hugged Puck "Thank you Noah!"

Noah? Puck smiled, been awhile since anyone except for his mom or sister had called him Noah… he liked it. Not as much as he liked this hug though. However Kurt (Wait how did he become Kurt now? Damn hugs.) Quickly withdrew when he realized his mistake muttering a quick "Sorry" Noah replying with a "Whatever."

Noah looks at Kurt for a bit before asking "What's so important about this thing anyway? You have tons."

"It was my mom's" Kurt says quietly before leaving the classroom with another murmured thanks.

After that day Noah decides to never steal from Kurt again.

.

.

If Noah (Ever since the scarf thing he's Noah again in his mind, and Kurt, because he's Kurt now not Hummel, calls him Noah too, even when he's pissed, which is often) wasn't so caught up in his head about this plan of his he would have realized that after the scarf thing was the perfect time to stop 'flirting' and start befriending Kurt. But no he was stubborn. Over the next month it was tripping, shoving, ding dong ditching, and name calling all around annoying Kurt. He always look annoyed, peterbed, hell he looked ready to smack Noah. But he never said a word. Sometimes Noah would catch Kurt looking at him a thoughtful look on his face, but he just pushes it to the side and throws a wad of paper at him earning a glare before Kurt turns away.

.

.

He finally snapped two months in. Kurt that is. It was after glee. All during it Noah had been pulling Kurt's 'pigtails'. This consisted of poking him, flicking him, and pulling his hair repeatedly.

Everyone had gone already and Noah was packing up, Kurt hanging back till everyone was gone. When they were he slammed the music room door and walked (more like strutted really) up to Noah "What the fuck is the matter with you!" he screeched backing him up into the wall despite the fact that Noah was much larger than him.

"Huh?" Noah said ever so smartly

"Don't 'huh' me! Every day last two months you've been tripping me only to help me up, T-Ping my house only to offer to help clean it, stealing my scarf" Noah's eyes widened "Oh yes Noah I know about the scarf! I'm not an idiot, I knew all along I didn't loose it and that you took it! I just never uderstood why you gave it back! You ruin my clothes! And call me names. Throw balls of paper at me head! And most of all you always poke and prod and pull at my hair! Do you _know _how long it takes to get my hair to look this perfect? **Do **you Noah?" Noah shook his head "Of course not. Now all I want to know is why you do these things. Because if I didn't know better I'd say mmph-"

He didn't know why he did it but fuck was he glad that he did. He took Kurt's face in his hands and kissed him for all he was worth.

Noah wasn't sure if Kurt would push him away at first so he started off with a simple pressing their lips together, he didn't loosen up but Noah was alive so with that he coaxed Kurt's mouth open and began to _really _kiss him he put every emotion he had been feeling the past two months into that kiss. So needless to say it was bound to be pretty long or at least Noah hoped so if Kurt ever participated.

He had just about given up on him reciprocating and began to pull away when Kurt's hands pulled Noah's head closer and began kissing right on back (and about time too!)

The kiss went from gentle to passionate and steamy in about 60 seconds. Before Noah knew it Kurt was on the piano with Noah's hands in his hair and tongue down his throat. Kurt's hands were moving up down Noah's back in a rhythm that he absolutely loved.

However the need for air became an issue and they broke apart and they leaned into each other forehead to forehead.

"That you had a crush on me" Kurt finished as if nothing had happened.

Noah laughed as he bent down to kiss Kurt once again.

.

.

Noah 'Puck' Puckerman would probably always be A jackass, a badass, a stud (Though a more loyal stud it seemed, but a stud non the less), a Sex shark (Though only for one guy), an idiot (Kurt was working on this one, failing miserably but trying.) and basically an all around jerk (He couldn't help it even when he was nice he came off as a jerk!). But maybe with Kurt Hummel's help he could start acting his age and stop pulling pigtails.

* * *

**A/N: So there we go just a cute little one shot. **

**I'd really like to know what you think since this the first of many for me, my first posted Purt, My first posted Glee fic, My first 1-shot (without a sequel lol), and I tried a completely new writing style. So I'd like to know what you thought :).**

**Also my friend saw a little bit of this and was a bit surprised because I always get defensive when people call Puck an Idiot lol. While I think he has his smart moments he has his idiotic moments too so I thought I would delve into that. Another little first for me.**

**Reviews make the world go round :).**


End file.
